


Stroke

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M, NightSwimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-04
Updated: 2003-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night swimming in Everwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden determination to WRITE. I looked at all my WsIP and ran off, scared. Then I asked Caro for a suggestion. She pointed me in the direction of lunaris_'s Night Swimming Challenge. And this is the result. Thanks, as always, to Caro for the suggestion and the quick and fabulous beta. *smooches*

The sun was going down, but the heat was showing no sign of letting up. In an effort to get out of the heat, Colin and Ephram had retreated to the Brown's shady porch. Ephram was currently sprawled on the swing, eyes closed, plucking his t-shirt away from his sweaty stomach to allow the air to cool his skin. Colin was lounging on the porch rail with a glass of lemonade in one hand, the other wrapped around the nearest post.

Ephram groaned. "God, this sucks. Is it normally this hot here? Even for July, this seems unreasonable. We're at over 5000 feet!" He opened his eyes to look over at Colin.

Colin gave him an unreadable look for a moment, then sighed. "Um, I guess it's not normally like this, but it can happen." He paused. "I sort of remember..."

"Dude. I'm sorry. This heat is frying my brain."

"No, it's OK, Ephram. I can remember some things. How do you know if you don't ask?"

Ephram sat up and studied Colin. He looked...maybe bemused. Not upset. He stood and moved to stand next to Colin. "Yeah. I just...I don't want to accidentally say something that...oh, fuck it. I'm sorry. I get it. I do—What?" He broke off when he noticed the grin slowly spreading across Colin's face.

"You're right, the heat is frying your brain. Just shut up, OK?" He leaned over and kissed Ephram quickly, then pulled back, grinning again. "I have an idea. Let's get the hell out of here. I bet it's cooler up at the lake. And if it isn't, there's water!"

Half an hour later, after hurriedly receiving permission from the parents, collecting towels and other assorted necessities, and convincing Delia that it was too late for her to tag along, they were on their way to the lake.

Ephram looked over at Colin and laughed. "God, I love your car. This is the coolest I've been all day!"

"Yeah. Maybe we should have been out driving all day."

"Well, it might have worked to cool us off, but imagine the sunburns we'd have by now. I don't enjoy the lobster look."

Colin laughed and sped up.

When they arrived at the lake, Colin headed toward one of the swimming areas. "I hope no one else is here tonight."

Ephram glanced over to see Colin giving him a...look. He blushed. "Um. Yeah. Me, too." He looked ahead. "Parking lot looks empty."

"Yeah. Good." Colin pulled the car into a space, and they both got out and turned toward the path down to the lake.

"Ugh. Now that we aren't flying down the road, it's hot again." Ephram trudged toward the lake, towel thrown over a shoulder, backpack held in one hand.

"Yeah," Colin agreed. "You know what we need? Water. Race you!" And with that, he was off down the path, laughing.

"Hey!" Ephram ran after Colin. As he reached the small beach, he dropped his backpack, shrugged out of his t-shirt, and kicked off his shoes, all the while moving toward the water's edge. Just as his foot touched the water, he heard a splash next to him. He took another step into the lake and then wet arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the water.

He barely had time to close his mouth before he was pulled under, held close to Colin's body. Before he had a chance to even begin to panic, though, Colin surged upward, both of them breaking the water's surface spluttering and laughing.

"Asshole. Let go of me!" Ephram laughed, squirming in Colin's arms. He plucked ineffectually at Colin's arm, still wrapped around his waist from behind. Ephram guessed that the water they were in wasn't very deep because Colin seemed pretty secure, in spite of the fact that they were still in the lake. And he definitely had a firm hold on Ephram.

Colin breathed into Ephram's ear. "You're sure that's what you want?"

Ephram stilled, his own breath catching in his throat. "Uh..." He turned his head toward Colin's voice and met warm lips waiting for his. Colin's lips were soft, and wet from the dunking in the lake. Ephram twisted his body for a better angle, reaching one hand to cup the back of Colin's head. He moved his mouth against Colin's, deepening the kiss, opening his lips when he felt the brush of Colin's tongue against them.

A hand brushing lightly against his stomach, near the waistband of his shorts, made Ephram gasp. He could feel more than hear Colin's chuckle, deep within his chest. In response, he nipped gently at the tongue still exploring his mouth, then sucked it in deeper.

Now the hand—God, Colin's hand—was rubbing lightly, rhythmically against his stomach, back and forth, the fingers skimming just inside his waistband. Ephram couldn't decide if he should twist around to face Colin or stay right. Where. He. Was.

Instead of turning, he reached his free hand back, rubbing along Colin's thigh and hip, and then using his grip there for leverage to push himself more firmly back against Colin's body. When the hard length of Colin's erection pressed against Ephram's ass, Colin moaned and they both pulled back slightly from the kiss. Ephram opened his eyes to look into Colin's, somewhat obscured by the darkness but still vividly blue, and looking back with an intensity that made him shiver.

Ephram nodded slightly, as if in answer to a question, then twined his fingers in Colin's hair, gently pulling him back down. When their lips met this time, Ephram's tongue stroked into Colin's mouth, exploring, entwining with Colin's tongue. When Colin's fingers pressed more firmly under his waistband, Ephram finally found his footing on the rocks at the lake bottom and began slowly rubbing his body up and down against Colin's. It was just the slightest of movements, but Colin took it as encouragement and reached further into the front of Ephram's shorts, stroking lower against his stomach, and then—finally—grasping Ephram's cock.

He couldn't help thrusting into Colin's hand, releasing his lips and throwing his head back against Colin's shoulder. Colin moved his hand somewhat awkwardly inside the wet shorts, but Ephram hardly noticed the difficulty. "Colin- I'm- Wait," he ground out between strained breaths.

Colin kept stroking steadily up and down and leaned to gently bite Ephram's neck. Then he whispered, "You want to wait?"

Ephram shuddered, but stilled Colin's hand.

"Yeah," he replied, turning within Colin's arms. He laced his arms around Colin's neck and hooked one leg around the back of Colin's thigh, bringing their cocks into contact but for the layers of fabric between them. "It'd be over too fast the other way," he admitted. "This way..." He almost climbed Colin's body in an attempt to get closer, create more friction, more pressure.

Responding with enthusiasm, Colin reached around Ephram, cupping his ass with both hands, helping Ephram move against him. Ephram wrapped both legs around Colin's waist, letting Colin help support him. He blindly sought Colin's lips with his own, seeking that connection.

Tongues thrusting in a rhythm going ragged, Ephram held tight while Colin moved him up and down, grinding their erections together, making Ephram writhe in Colin's arms, until he was rocked by orgasm. He shuddered and held on, rubbing against Colin until Colin followed, gasping.

Ephram kissed Colin one more time, then leaned back to look at him. "Is this what you had in mind when you suggested coming out to the lake?" he chuckled.

Colin laughed, too, replying, "Well, no...not that I'm going to complain! Come on, let's go for an actual swim and then go stretch out on a blanket." He indicated the beach with a tilt of his head.

"Good idea," Ephram replied and released Colin to swim off in the moonlight, Colin following closely behind.

(end)


End file.
